1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to flood protection of buildings and more particularly to a method of temporarily protecting any type of buildings and wharehouses from anticipated flooding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search in the Patent Office Search Room by the inventor revealed no prior art.